<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SKAM La S2 Trailer by TheAwkwardOne6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779116">SKAM La S2 Trailer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6'>TheAwkwardOne6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM La Season 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SKAM La Season 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188701</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SKAM La S2 Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Song: Build Me Up Buttercup by Laura Anderson</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(SKAM La Season 2 fills a black screen with bold yellow letters) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why do you build me up buttercup, baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to let me down and mess me around?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Claire is on the phone, texting Nick and trying not to smile)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then worst of all you never call, baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you say you will but I love you still</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Briana and Claire are dancing in a dining room together, and the rest of the room around them melts away. It focuses on just the two of them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I need you more than anyone, darlin'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know that I have from the start</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So build me up buttercup, don't break my heart</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Claire is alone with Nick, leaning against a piano. She says something and he laughs)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be over at ten" you told me time and again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you're late, I wait around and then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to the door, I can't take any more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Claire is yelling at Nick in the street. They’re both crying. Claire kisses him)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not you, you let me down again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baby, baby, try to find</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little time and I'll make you happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll be home</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Claire wakes up naked, alone in a room besides Michael who is passed out next to her, also completely naked. She looks panicked)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'll be beside the phone waiting for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(The words “Claire Hoang” fill the screen.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>